


Hooked on a Feeling

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cameo by Azrael, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, happiness, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Ella puts a fallen archangel back together again.





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts).



> LucElla fic. If don't like, don't read.
> 
> Thank you.

He’s sprawled across her lap, naked except for the blindfold, there’s a wide smirk on his face, and he’s humming a little tune. The gorgeous curves of his perfect, supreme hindquarters have a rosy glow from the paddle lying on the floor, and he’s completely relaxed.

She grins. They’ve come so far since the incident that literally almost broke him. Hurt him in ways that took a long time to quantify and break down, and get him to this point.

Ella slides the furry mitt onto her hand and brushes it lightly over his rosy cheeks. He huffs, just a little, his smile doesn’t diminish, he’s got his head turned towards her, even though with the blindfold on he can’t see her, but even without sight, there’s trust.

Truth be told, he likes it this way. Knows that the woman he’s sprawled over will never, ever hurt him, that his needs will be cared for, his desires and limits respected, and she will never use his acquiescence against him. He hangs on to the blindfold these days, not wanting to tear it off the instant any scene is over. Enjoying a certain level of freedom to revel in Ella’s sensitive touch.

He feels, and he loves it.

Somewhere, deep inside, if he looks at it too closely, it still hurts that Chloe used him that way. Oddly their relationship has even improved since Ella took him under her wing, and Chloe’s found her own happiness at last with a man who will treat her right. When it turned out his sister was Ella’s ghost, well, that was a freaky moment that almost convinced him that everything that kept happening with Chloe was now happening with Ella and more of the same. More manipulation.

It was Azrael who helped him see that it wasn’t manipulation. It was need.

Ella adds a little more pressure, feeling that warm, rosy glow that comes from the waves of satisfaction and sheer joie de vivre radiating from her partner. Lucifer is practically boneless under her hands, but she has learned the hard way to keep an eye on his shoulders, the infamous wing-boner incident of three months ago is an experience that neither one of them really wants to repeat. Trying to find a credible explanation for how her bedroom window blew outwards for the insurance company and her landlord taxed even Ella’s imagination. Lucifer wanted to pay for it, after all, his wings, but Ella refused. Her fault, she pressed in a sensitive place.

He lies there, enjoying the attention, enjoying the kindness of his beautiful, sweet-natured friend, even Lucifer, never the most reflective of beings has to admit that his feelings over the last eight months have really seriously grown and matured. Ella is just so giving. So caring.

 

She strokes his back with her free hand, lovingly. Up until recently, she would have said that she had no particular romantic interest in Lucifer Morningstar. Mostly because she believed that he really belonged with Chloe. But after the incident, when a distraught Lucifer turned to her for help and reassurance, things started to change.

At first, she was so blazingly angry at Chloe. Tribe aside, Chloe had hurt Lucifer badly, and it wasn’t as much about the hurting, although that was certainly bad enough, it was that she felt justified in hurting him. Apparently she didn’t care that he was hurting and didn’t take his pain seriously either. Ella was certain that if Chloe had witnessed Lucifer distraught and shaking with the intensity of his emotional collapse, she still would not have been concerned even with ample evidence of real suffering in front of her.

Maybe her motivations in pushing Chloe at Pierce were not as naive as some appeared to believe. Examining her own emotions, she had come to the conclusion that she did have feelings for the Devil after all. Ella was not a saint, and she had grown close to Lucifer over time, knowing that he really was the Devil made her more determined to fight his corner. He was a good man, er… fallen angel, he did not deserve to be beaten, have his spirit crushed, or be so hurt that he couldn’t bear to look at Chloe.

Just the fact that he could have lashed back, could have stopped her hurting him. It wasn’t just the shock that held him there, it was his honour, his decency; he would never use his strength against Chloe. He was an incredibly powerful divine being, she was not, despite the miracle status, but he never tried to stop her. Or hurt her back afterwards when his soul was crushed and he was suffering, and the emotional fall out from Chloe’s cruelty was almost on a par with falling the first time. On some level Chloe had to have known that he could have fought back, could have seriously hurt her, but was never going to so she felt safe and justified in her cruelty, well that hurt Ella.

With a soft smile, Ella pulls the fur mitt off, and gently strokes her beautiful fallen angel’s back with her bare hand. The trust he has in her is so precious.

Lucifer’s arms are folded under his head, his cheek resting on the back of his hands, he’s warm and relaxed, and in this moment, in his little cocoon with Ella, his real cocoon comes next, he realises that he’s never been happier. That five minutes with a special someone who genuinely loves you is better than a lifetime, or even an eternity of nothing special.

Ella reaches for the buckle of the blindfold, having learned also through experience that blanket burrito needs to come before he gets so relaxed he really falls asleep, because the wings often come out when he falls asleep, and more than once she’s found herself wrapped in a wing burrito, being cuddled like a teddy bear by an extremely toasty devil. _Stick a fork in me, I’m done_.

It’s cute (and no one expects the Devil to be cute), and she has to admit that her squee explodes every time, but he runs very hot in his other form, and it’s like an oven wrapped against his Devil red body with his wings, all sweaty and sticky. Though she doesn’t object when he gets the wings out, and wraps them round her when they’re cuddled on the couch together.

He feels the buckle release, the leather blindfold drops away from his face, her fingers ruffle through his hair, which Lucifer would protest (Ella loves the curls), but it feels too good, and then the blanket starts to cover him and he rolls, carefully, wrapping up inside it, while Ella’s arms wrap around him.

This feels so wonderful. He wriggles, carefully, getting himself into the perfect position without opening his eyes, his cheek resting against her shoulder, he will put his arms around her later, when she’s eased into a light doze herself, and care-giver becomes cared-for. Because he does. Care for her.

He’s talked this over with Linda. It was a struggle to get the words out. But he needed to say it. He needed to ask her advice because this was important, and he had spent so long in pursuit of Chloe. He could say that now, admit that now, that perhaps Chloe was the important lesson he did need to learn, that the lessons of their relationship had changed him, only time would really tell if it was for the better, but Dear Old Dad had clearly mellowed at some point, and the fire of the Devil’s anger was still there, but had changed, transformed.

When he admitted that, as the smoke cleared away, and things were not as he first viewed them. And someone was there, right in front of him, where she had been the whole time, if he did but know it. He needed to come to her on his own. Of his own free will.

He’s always wanted free will, believed in free will, in the freedom to be his own angel. He’s the Devil, but for the first time in millennia, he can acknowledge his angelic status too. He lit the stars. He’s proud of that. 

 

He’s warm and solid, and so very real, and when he’s lying in her arms, or she’s lying in his, Ella realises how truly happy she is. Happy for all the right reasons. 

 

Much later, when hunger strikes, and dinner’s been cooked and eaten, and they settle on the couch together, Lucifer takes a deep breath and fishes in his suit trousers’ pocket for the little box that’s been burning a hole in his mind for hours. He’s researched this, and talked it over with Linda, because he wants to get this right.

And Ella’s heart is so full, as this beautiful, wonderful, complicated fallen angel, goes down on one knee in front of her, carefully spreads his gorgeous wings, and she’s falling into his arms and wings, and nodding, because words are beyond her, and Linda’s certainly worked wonders because he’s not panicking, but understanding what her answer is with no words at all.

In the shadows, the small figure of Azrael watches. Perhaps she hadn’t really planned this outcome when she pushed them together initially, but she had watched her brother fall slowly in love with Ella, and Ella with him. She wasn’t a miracle, like Chloe, but real and substantial, special in a way that seemed perfectly formed for Lucifer without being so.

They will be happy together, and since that is what Azrael wanted for her friend and her brother from the beginning, which is why she pushed them together in the first place. Everybody wins. Even Chloe Decker. The US Marshal who turned up to investigate the crimes of Marcus Pierce, aka Cain, The Sinnerman, the huge crime syndicate that Cain had built, well he met and fell in love with one Chloe Decker, and she with him.

Rae-Rae is not the goddess of love, just an angel who wants the best for everyone.

And Amenadiel’s pissed-off face is too good to pass up.

She smiles to herself and turns back to the happy couple on the couch. Tomorrow they would announce their engagement and everyone would be truly happy for them. Luce has come so far in the last nine years, further than anyone could have guessed.

Maybe, one day, she casts an eye upwards, two fools can find it within themselves to admit that things were never that black and white, and Lucifer will find eternal peace.


End file.
